Sweet Revenge
by Shorty McGee
Summary: After Pete and Myka told Artie they blew up his car, he decided that he needed to get back at them, so he called a friend. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I love this show. I can't wait until it comes out on DVD. I don't own any part of it, but if it was offered, I would take Artie and the warehouse. Please read and review!

----

Artie lifted his glasses up and rested them on top of his head. He rubbed his eyes before replacing them on his nose. Nothing had been going on. The computer has been scanning for days with no result. Artie knew that Myka and Pete were bored, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had even considered making something up just to get rid of them for a few days, but that idea didn't last long. He still remembered what they did after he told them both separately that they were in charge, but to let the other think they were. They told him that they had used his beloved car as a place to throw a bomb before it went off. They even presented him with the stereo. They had thought it was hilarious. The more Artie thought about it, the more annoyed he was that they had fooled him so easily. Maybe, he mused, he needed to get back at them. He just needed to figure out how. After a few minutes, an idea came to him. He smiled and, using the Farnsworth, called a friend. It took a minute before a woman with dark hair and a deep tan answered.

"How are you doing? I heard about Nathan. I'm sorry."

Allison smiled. "Thank you. He is missed. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just keeping busy. Listen, I have a request to make," Artie said. He explained the situation.

"And," Allison said, "What do you need from us?"

"Could you make it interesting for them?" Artie was hoping that he could get them to help.

"We would love to help you. Just leave it to us. We will take care of everything."

----

Myka and Pete came into Artie's office. The Warehouse was quiet.

"You have something for us?" Myka asked.

Artie smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do." He held up a piece of paper and Pete took it. "They have been having problems with windows breaking spontaneously. People have been getting hurt."

Pete's eyebrows raised a little and Myka looked concerned. Myka took the paper from Pete and read it quietly.

When Myka finished reading it, she looked up and asked, "Do you know what is causing this to happen?"

Artie thought he was going to explode. "No, I don't know what is causing it. It is your job to find out."

Myka took a step back from Artie, watching him carefully. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I am a little tired." He lifted his glasses on top of his head and he rubbed his eyes. "Just don't take too long." He laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

Myka looked at Pete and they headed out. After they left, Artie sat up and set his glasses back on his nose. He hurried to the door and opened it. The hall was empty. Artie smiled and went back to his desk and waited.

----

Pete and Myka got off the highway. Myka decided that she really hated Pete's taste in music, and Pete never wanted to spend that much time in a car with Myka.

They drove down a long road and into a town called Eureka. It looked like a nice small town. Pete parked the car, and they both got out. As they walked down the sidewalk, a man in uniform walked up to them. It was the sheriff. As he approached them, he stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Carter. Can I help you?"

This was new. Normally they weren't met right away by law enforcement. They looked at each other before Pete shook Carter's hand.

"Hi, I'm Pete, and this is Myka. We heard what was going on and got curious."

Carter stared at them for a moment before responding. "What is going on? Did I miss something?" He seemed to be confused.

Pete looked at Myka. He wondered what was going on. Was this a put on? As Sheriff Carter was still staring at them, Pete continued to talk.

"We had heard that windows were breaking spontaneously. Just blowing up…." Pete trailed off. He wasn't sure if this was the wrong town, or just a put on to save face.

Carter looked confused for a moment before a light seemed to come on.

"Oh yeah, that." The way he said that, you would think that sort of thing happened all the time. Carter stood and picked at paint that was peeling off a bench.

"Yeah, we heard about that. So what can you tell us about what is going on?"

Carter, still picking at the bench, didn't answer the questions. "So," he said, "how did you hear about the windows?"

Myka decided to join the conversation, as she had just seen a window shatter with great force, sending pieces flying. The people walking didn't even break stride. "A friend told us."

Carter stopped picking at the bench. He seemed to be paying attention to them now. "Oh really? What is your friend's name? Maybe I know this person."

Myka's mouth opened and closed several times before Pete stepped in. "Do you have a place in town where we can stay?"

Carter smiled. He seemed to ignore that his question was not answered. "Yeah, just down the street." He pointed out a building near the end of the street.

"Thanks," Pete said and guided Myka back to the car. As they drove away, Sheriff Carter waved at them.

"What was that? I don't think that has ever happened."

Myka felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what was up. Sheriff Carter seemed to know them and what they were doing there.

"Pete, did you get the feeling that he was playing with us?"

Pete looked at her. "Yeah, and it seemed like he was enjoying it. Come on, let's go."

----

Artie jumped when the Farnsworth went off. He hurried over to his desk and opened it up. He hit the button, and answered. "Hello?"

"It's Allison. So far it is going good."

Artie rubbed his hands together. "Thank you my dear. I hope it all goes as planned."

Allison smiled. "I hope so too. Sheriff Carter had a lot of fun with it. He is still grinning."

"I hope he is having fun. Do you think they are suspicious yet?" Artie was worried about that. He didn't want them to figure it out too soon.

"No, they don't seem to realize yet."

"And I hope they don't before it is too late! Thanks Allison."

She smiled. "No problem Artie. I will keep you up to date."

She ended the call and Artie walked into a backroom. He needed something to do. He opened a recipe book and started making cookies.

----

Pete and Myka walked into the Inn. A woman stood behind the desk. She smiled as they walked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we will need a room."

The woman grinned ear to ear. "That's wonderful. Are you on your honeymoon?"

"No," Myka said loudly.

The woman pushed her glasses further up on her nose. "Oh ok." She leaned closer to Pete and Myka. "We only have one room left, and it has only one bed."

Myka took over the situation. "Do you have a roll-away? Or a cot or something?"

The smile fell off the woman's face. "I'm sorry, but we only have the one bed. We have a convention in town. You should have called a head and made reservations," she scolded.

Pete sighed. He knew Myka wouldn't like this, but what could they do. You never knew how long it could take to find the artifact and if wasn't today, they would need a place to stay for the night.

"Ok, we'll take it."

The woman smiled. "Ok. Fill this out."

Pete grabbed the form, filled it out quickly and handed it back.

"Thank you dear. And how will you be paying for the room?"

Pete smiled and pulled out the credit card that is given to Warehouse personnel for just such a purpose.

The woman's face fell. "I'm sorry dear. We don't accept credit cards."

Myka and Pete looked at each other and started digging through their pockets. "If we don't eat," Myka said, "we can do this.

The woman beamed and took the cash. "Thank you and here is your key. Have a nice day!"

They took their luggage up to the room, which was small, very small. They both stopped to look at the bed, which Myka wished the woman had said it was a double. Myka looked at Pete, who cleared his throat, and looked back at her.

"You can have the bed." He didn't look at all comfortable with the situation.

"Actually," Myka interrupted, "I was thinking we could alternate nights."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, let's go out and find out what is going on." They locked the room on their way out and headed out to figure out what was going on.

----

As they walked down Main Street, they saw Sheriff Carter talking to a dark hair pregnant woman. Pete decided to see if he could get anymore information from the sheriff.

"How are things going?"

Sheriff Carter stared at him for a moment as if trying to place the face. After a few minutes, his face lit up like a child on Christmas Morning.

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. How are the windows doing?"

Carter grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets. "They are doing well? Did you get a room?"

"Yeah, we got the last one left. She said something about a convention."

Carter snapped. "Darn. Sorry, I should have told you about that."

The woman punched Carter on the arm and stepped forward, extending her hand. "Hi. My name is Allison Blake."

Pete took her hand. "Hello. My name is Pete Lattimer and this is Myka Bering."

Allison shook Myka's hand as well. "So, what brings you here?"

All of a sudden, a window shatters, pieces flying across the street. Pete pointed across the street. "That is why we are here."

The two people looked at each other; they seemed to be trying to think of what to say about the window.

Myka looked disturbed. "Does that sort of thing happen a lot? I only ask because no one ever stops what it happens."

Carter rocked on his heels. "Nope. Anything else?"

Pete shook his head. "No, that is about it."

"Well, I have to go. Have a good day." Allison walked away.

Just then, Carter's pager went off. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Well, I have to go to. Crime waits for no man." He turned and walked away.

Pete turned to Myka. "These people are so weird."

"I know," Myka said solemnly.

"Let's go and figure this out real quick. I don't like the feeling of this town. I think it is more than meets the eye."

----

Carter and Allison stand around the corner watching, trying not to laugh. Allison took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"They must thing we are either all crazy, or that this happens all the time."

Carter looked around the corner again. "Either that or they might think we are setting them up." He looked serious.

"I hope not," Allison said. "This is too much fun. I will have to ask Artie how long he needs us to do this. Well, I need to set up the next part."

Carter started to walk away when Allison stopped him. "I just wanted you to know that I think you are doing a marvelous job."

Carter didn't respond, but took a moment to bow before walking out of sight.

----

Pete and Myka were headed to a place called Café Diem when they saw Allison come out. They stopped and waited for her to walk away before they headed in. A cheerful cubby man stood behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Vincent. Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Pete," and pointing at Myka, "This is Myka."

"Hi. Welcome to Café Diem. Can I get you anything?"

"Sorry, the Inn cost more than we thought it would."

"Then how about something on the house?"

"That is very kind of you Vincent. Can we get a menu?" Myka asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Sorry, we don't do menus. If you can tell me about it, I can make it."

A young blond woman behind the counter snorted and shook her head. Vincent shook his head at her and she headed into the back.

Pete looked at Vincent. "I could go for a BLT. Myka, what do you want?"

Myka smiled at Vincent. "What would you recommend?"

Vincent blushed. "How about a nice tuna salad?"

"That sounds wonderful." Vincent moved back behind the counter to make the food. While he was gone, Pete turned to Myka.

"He seems nice enough. What do you think is causing all of the problems?"

"I don't know, but I wonder if it is something to do with sonic waves or perhaps…" Myka was cut off by the Café Diem window shattering, sending pieces out into the street.

Myka and Pete spent sometime interviewing people that had been near the window. No one saw or felt anything weird. The strange thing was that no one had a problem with any of Artie's questions. Most of the time either of them asked the questions, people either walked away before they were done, or asked why they asked the questions. Some of the questions were kind of weird.

Allison, Carter and Henry watched from a distance.

"Can I ask why we are doing this? It seems a little juvenile," Henry asked.

Allison smiled. "Artie said that they pranked him, and he wants a little revenge. It is all harmless fun."

"And how did they prank him?" Henry didn't seem like he was having all that much fun.

Carter turned to him. "They handed him his stereo and told him they blew up his car."

Allison shook her head. "He loves that car."

"Nice car?" Now Henry seemed interested.

"Oh yeah," Carter asked, "Do you remember that little red convertible that we were all drooling over last year?"

Henry's eyes opened wide. "That is Artie's car? It is a nice car." Henry stood in silence for a few minutes. "Well, since it is a nice car and they did tell they blew it up, maybe a little revenge is a good idea. What do you need me to do?"

The three gathered close together and whispered.

----

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of my darling readers. I don't own Warehouse 13, but if offered I would take it. Here is the requested Pete/Myka fight. Please read and review.

----

"Pete, why don't you grow up?" Myka was getting annoyed with his two year old attitude. He was stopping random people and asking them questions from Artie's list. All the people stayed and answered all of the questions. Pete still thought that was weird.

"Why?" Pete was annoyed. "I am doing what I came here to do, and that is to find an artifact."

Myka turned away. She didn't want to be here, but this was the closest she was going be to a vacation for a while. When she asked Artie about getting a vacation, he laughed for almost five minutes.

"Come on Pete, let's go see if we can get this thing and get out of here."

When he didn't start walking with her, Myka took a step back, and grabbing Pete by the arm, and drug him away. They didn't make if far when a man stepped out of a repair shop. He looked up as they neared. He smiled at them and walked towards them.

"Hello, my name is Henry. I am the mayor of Eureka."

"Hello. My name is Pete and this is Myka."

Henry shook hands with both of them. He had a warm and genuine looking smile Myka thought. She was distracted by the arrival of the ever-present Sheriff. He was grinning like a kid with the key to the candy store, and a week to plunder it.

"Hey Henry, how are you doing?"

Before Henry had a chance to speak, Myka spoke up.

"Have you gotten any new information about what is happening with the windows?"

Cater looked startled for a moment, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Then he looked around Henry and saw Pete and Myka.

"Hi you two. I didn't realize you were still in town."

He didn't answer Myka's question.

"Yeah," said Pete, "We are still in town."

Carter clapped his hands together, and then stuck them in his pockets. "That is wonderful. So, when are you leaving?"

Myka blinked. She thought that was rude and she said so.

"I'm sorry. That was rude." He took a step back. "Well, I need to go then. Bye!"

He turned and walked away. Pete and Myka turned and looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Pete asked.

Henry shrugged. "With him, you never really know. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah," Pete had hope left that someone could help them, could or would help them figure out what was going on, "Do you have any idea what is going on here? Have you seen, heard, or felt anything different?"

Henry seemed to consider Pete's question for a moment before responding.

"Nope. Nothing is coming to mind." Henry shrugged. "Sorry, I wish I could be of more help. I have been dealing with a lot of unhappy people, and I would love to stop whatever is going on. I would like to stay and talk more, but I have a meeting. Sorry."

And with that, Henry headed off. Myka and Pete watched as he headed into a large building down the street.

---

Thank you. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Sorry the chapter is short. My muse ran out on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers. Thank you all! I don't own Warehouse 13, but I would like to. Be kind, please review!

----

"Pete, do you ever consider graduating from elementary school?" Myka was getting a little upset with the act Pete was putting on.

Pete looked at Myka. "Nope, that thought never entered my mind. Why?"

Myka sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Isn't that the truth. If a thought ever did enter your mind, it would probably get lost."

"That is true." Pete smiled and stood. "Well, let's get going. I want out of this town."

Myka nodded her agreement. This town was strange. Myka stood and they walked towards a large building on the other end of town. It was big enough that you couldn't miss it. They walked up to the building and stepped inside. It was a small lobby and at one end was a line of people waiting to go through security. They walked over and waited in line. When they got to the end, they were stopped and told they could not enter.

"Why not?" Myka asked.

"Sorry Ma'am. You don't have the clearance to enter."

At that moment, Allison appeared. "You can let them in."

The guard nodded. He handed them small bins for their belongings. After they had emptied their pockets and gone through the metal detectors, he handed them guest passes. They clipped them where they could be seen and followed Allison.

"So," Pete started, "What do you do here?" He was very curious about this town and what was going on.

Allison rubbed her stomach absently. "We do a lot of work for the government, most that is classified. I hope you understand." She smiled tiredly.

Myka jumped into the conversation. "We do understand. Do you have any idea what is happening with the windows?" Myka was concerned with how tired Allison was looking.

Allison shook her head. "We are lost." Allison sat down on a bench. Myka sat next to her. "We thought at first that it might be something we are working on, but nothing we are working on could cause what is happening with the windows."

Allison stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, but I really am tired. Carter." The sheriff bounded out of nowhere and walked up to Allison.

"What do you need?"

"I am going to lie down for a few minutes. Do you think you can escort them out?"

Carter gave a courtly bow. "Your wish is my command."

Myka and Pete stood and watched as she walked away. As soon as she walked out of sight, Cater turned to them. "Are you ready to go?" He was having way too much fun. He had an ear to ear grin.

"Sure," Pete said sarcastically.

Carter walked with them out the door and down the street, grinning all the way. Pete wanted to hit the Sheriff, but he knew that wouldn't do them any good. Pete knew that would only get him arrested. When they hit the door of Café Diem, Carter opened the door and ushered them inside. He waved at Vincent, who was behind the counter, wiping a glass that looked clean.

"What can I get you Sheriff?" Vincent was smiling. Pete wanted to hit everyone that smiled like that at him. It looked smarmy and condescending. Pete ignored the feeling and smiled back.

"I don't need anything, but they can have whatever they want, just put it on my tab."

"Ok Sheriff."

Myka and Pete watched as Carter walked out the door and head the direction they had just come in. Pete was about to turn back to Myka and say something when a young woman with long blond hair approached. Pete thought she looked familiar, but couldn't place her.

"My name is Zoe. What can I get you?" She looked like she really didn't want to be there.

Pete smiled at the girl and Myka kicked him under the table. He winced. "Thank you. Hmm. How about a nice juicy hamburger with everything on it?"

"Ok. Good choice. And you?" she said looking at Myka.

Myka seemed to be considering her options. "I want a steak. Well done with onions and mushrooms."

The look on the young woman's face was practically sadistic. "Nice. I like the way you think."

Pete and Myka looked at each other. The girl seemed to notice the look and spoke.

"The Sheriff is my dad, and he has been acting a little weird lately."

Pete wanted to phrase his next question carefully. "Does he always act so innocent?"

Zoe shook her head. "I wouldn't say that, or at least I would use that word."

Pete tried to keep the curious look off of his face. "What word would you use?"

"Non-intellectual, he works around a lot of really book smart people and he uses that to his advantage. Think Andy Griffith." She looked back at the counter. Vincent was looking at her, expectantly. "Well, I should get this in. Be right back."

"Thanks." Pete and Myka watched as she walked back to the counter. Vincent did not look happy. He took the order from her and stomped into the kitchen.

"I hope she isn't fired over us."

While Zoe was seeing to their food, Pete pulled out the Farnsworth. It rang for a few minutes before Artie answered.

"What have you found?" Artie was as blunt as ever.

Pete shook his head. "Nothing so far."

"Nothing. You have been gone for days and you have found nothing. Are you even looking?"

Artie's question made them look at each other. "Are you feeling all right Artie?"

"I am fine. I just wish that I didn't have you to baby and clean up after. Have any other windows broken since you got there?"

"Just a couple."

"And nothing since?" Artie sounded annoyed.

Pete shrugged. "Nothing since."

"Well, keep looking. Let me know if it wasn't a complete waste to send you."

All of a sudden Artie was gone. Myka looked like she was going to cry. Pete picked up Myka's hand in his and held it for a minute. She pulled her hand out when the food arrived. Zoe didn't speak to them or smile. She set the food in front of them and walked away. They ate quickly and without a sound. When they were done, they looked for Zoe, but didn't see her. They waved at Vincent and left.

As they walked down the street Pete kicked at rocks and everything he saw. Myka could tell he was frustrated, she was too.

"Pete, kicking things might only lead to more broken windows." She was concerned about him.

He stopped and looked at her. "Myka, I think we are getting played."

----

Have they figured it all out? Or are they still in the dark? Yeah I know Artie sounded mean, but that is the way he can out.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Warehouse 13, but I wish I did. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make S'mores.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but here it is! I hope you enjoy.

----

Pete and Myka headed towards the main building. They wanted answers and they were going to get them. They walked up to the front door and headed in. As they walked up to the security desk, the guard seemed to be waiting for them.

"Can I help you?" The guard seemed to grow bigger as they walked up to him. Pete swallowed, but Myka was undaunted.

"Yes, answers," she leaned closer, "and if you don't have any, I will get them from someone else."

Myka was beginning to scare Pete. Apparently she was getting to the guard too. The man had grabbed the phone and was now talking to someone. Pete swallowed and grabbed Myka by the arm.

"Do you really want to antagonize the man? We are supposed to be under the radar."

Myka glared at Pete. "If someone is playing games with us, I want to know who it is. Then," and she took a step closer to Pete, "I want to kill them." She looked back at the guard and smiled sweetly.

"Well, what have you found out?"

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Someone is coming to talk to you. They asked to have you wait here."

Myka glared at the guard and sat down and Pete took a seat next to her. They only had to wait a few minutes before Sheriff Carter showed up.

"Come with me please. Doctor Blake needs to see you."

Pete and Myka looked at each other. That was and odd choice of words for the situation. They followed him quietly hoping that their questions would soon be answered. They followed him into an elevator. He hit a button and it began to move. When it the doors opened Carter hurried them out and into an office. Allison Blake sat behind her desk. She had a somber look on her face. She stood and motioned them into seats.

Pete and Myka took their seats. Allison then opened a drawer and pulled a strange looking item out and set it on the desk. She took a deep breath.

"We took a look at what every incident had in common and this was all we could find. We are hoping that you will take it with you and get rid of it."

Pete thought Allison was going to cry. Myka shifted in her seat towards Allison as if she was going to to comfort her. Pete reached out and picked up the object. It didn't look like something that could cause problems, but the stuff in the Warehouse generally didn't.

"Thank you, Dr. Blake." He grabbed Myka by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "We will go now." the two agents ducked out of the room and down the hall. Pete just wanted to get back to some good cookies.

After they disappeared around the corner, Allison sighed and leaned back. Carter grinned.

"They are gone. Do you think we fooled them?"

Allison was concerned. "I don't know Carter. I certainly hope so."

Allison pulled out her own Farnsworth. She pressed the button and after a few minutes, Artie's face appeared.

He looked concerned. "What happened? Did they figure it out?"

"They didn't but we had to end the whole thing, they were getting too suspicious. We gave them something harmless and sent them back. They just left."

"Ok. Thank you."

With that, Artie cut the connection. Allison sat back. It was all in Artie's hands now.

----

As Pete and Myka walked down the street the Farnsworth went off. Myka opened it, and Leena's tear stained face appeared. Myka's heart leapt into her throat.

"How soon can you get back?" Myka had a hard time understanding what was being said through the tears.

Pete leaned over. "We are headed back now. What happened?"

"Artie was heading out to grab something. He said he would only be a few minutes, but when he didn't come back I got worried and went out looking for him. He was hit by another car and is in the hospital. The doctors don't think he will live long."

Pete felt cold inside. Artie was a nice guy, a little short on social skills, but nice. They ran to get in their car and head out. They didn't even stop to pick up their stuff from the Inn. The drive felt like an eternity. They hoped that Artie would live long enough for them to see him. After what felt like forever, they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Myka jumped out of the car before Pete had brought it to a complete stop, which wasn't in a parking spot. They raced inside and ran up to the nurses station.

"Excuse me ma'am. We are looking for the room of Arthur Nielsen."

The nurse stared at them for just a minute before turning around.

"Let me see if anyone knows." She turned and called out to another nurse. "Do we have an Arthur Nielsen here?"

The nurse looked at a chart. "Yes, he is in room 3555. You are just in time. He doesn't have much time left."

"Thank you!" Pete called out as they ran down the hall. They hit the button for the elevator and after what felt like an eternity, it showed up. The moment the door opened, they were inside and Pete hit the button for the third floor. Myka kept hitting the button until the door opened. They hurried out and down the hall.

As they ran around the corner, they could hear someone crying. They slowed down and looked at each other. They slowly walked into the room and saw Leena sitting in a chair next to a bed with a man swathed with bandages in it. It took them a few minutes to realized that the man in the bed was Artie. They could barely recognize him. He was covered in bandages and tubes came out of him and machinery was beeping. Myka walked up to the bed and put a hand on his knee.

"Artie?" Myka sounded like her heart was breaking. Pete knew she didn't handle losing people very well, and someone that she knew, liked and worked with like Artie would be even harder. He hoped, for Myka's sake, that everything would work out. After they had been there for a few minutes, the doctor came in. He took them aside.

"Are you family of Mr. Nielsen?"

"No," Pete said, "We are friends of his."

"Do you know of any family we could get a hold of?"

Again Pete answered. "Sorry, we don't know of any."

Myka broke in at this time. "Will he live?

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Pete was trying not to cry. He wanted to be strong for Myka. "How much time does he have?"

"Less than an hour. Listen," the doctor said, "I am going to let you see him. Don't upset him."

And with that, the doctor walked away. Pete and Myka slowly walked back into the room. Myka walked over to stand next to the head of the bed. She kissed Artie on the forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes. He seemed to be saying something, so Pete and Myka moved in a little closer. They still couldn't hear him, so they got a little closer.

"I got you!"

Pete and Myka stood up straight and looked at each other. Then they took a step back from the bed as Artie sat up, took the air off and started removing the tubes and lines. Leena was laughing, as was Artie.

"I can't believe you fell for it," said Artie between gasps. "The looks on your faces are priceless! I wish I'd had a camera."

Leena couldn't respond, she was laughing too hard. Myka was standing there, her mouth open. Pete couldn't bring himself to say anything as Artie got out of bed. It took Pete a few minutes before he could start clapping.

"Well done, Artie." Pete was impressed. He didn't think Artie had it in him to do this sort of thing. Artie bowed and smiled. Leena handed Artie's clothing to him and he went into the bathroom to change.

"How did you plan this whole thing?"

Artie came out of the bathroom, dressed.

"I made a call, and they were willing to help."

Pete looked at Artie and gave a slight smile. "You know those people?"

Artie's eyebrows went up. "Yes, I have worked with a few of them. They are just as top secret as the Warehouse is."

Myka came over at Artie's words. "Do you mean that they were in on the whole thing?"

Artie smiled. "Yes, Myka. They knew what was going on. I asked and they were happy to help. I think it has been a little quiet for them."

That is when the doctor came in, looking somber. Artie turned to him.

"They know now."

"That's good. We need the room."

Artie shook the doctor's hand on the way out. "Thanks Jim. See you next week?"

"For your cookies? You bet."

The four of them walked out of the room and down the hall. They all piled into Pete's car. Artie looked at Leena. "Ice cream?"

Leena rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, we can do ice cream."

A shout of glee went up from all of the people in the car. They drove off in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

----

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please read and review!


End file.
